Caught Up In You
Caught Up In You is a song by Chesney Ramirez. It is the second single to be released from her upcoming album. About the single, Chesney said in an interview, "This song is much more edgier than what I've released before and I really love it. I'm so excited for everyone to hear the song." The single released on August 5, 2014 and music video for the single released in September. Lyrics Chorus: I’m giving up I don’t know don’t know what to do I’m so caught x2 Caught Up In You 1: Heart stops turn into a robot Now my eyes are bloodshot I’m still awake Running thoughts of you keep coming Shooting like a gun it blew me away Pre-Chorus: Fire and rain pleasure and pain I’m playing innocent but I’ am guilty You’ve got a hold on my control I’m backed in a corner with you I don’t know what to do cause Chorus: I feel caught I can’t deny it I feel caught can’t try and hide My hands are up and everyone knows it’s true I’m so Caught Up In You I’m giving up I don’t know don’t know what to do I’m so caught x2 Caught Up In You Caught Up In You 2: Jump start heated like a pop tart Laying in this cold,dark room without you Paining anxiously awaiting but you keep me hanging without a clue Pre-Chorus: Fire and rain pleasure and pain I’m playing innocent but I’ am guilty You’ve got a hold on my control I’m backed in a corner with you I don’t know what to do cause Chorus: I feel caught I can’t deny it I feel caught can’t try and hide My hands are up and everyone knows it’s true I’m so Caught Up In You I’m giving up I don’t know don’t know what to do I’m so caught x2 Caught Up In You Caught Up In You 3: You’ve got a hold on my control I’m backed in a corner with you I don’t know what to do cause Chorus: I feel caught I can’t deny it I feel caught can’t try and hide My hands are up and everyone knows it’s true I’m so Caught Up In You x2 I’m giving up I don’t know don’t know what to do I’m so caught x2 Caught Up In You Trivia *In a Weebley posted August 7, 2014, Shipping, Rumors, and Music, Chesney stated about the single, “My new single Caught Up in You is a song that’s basically about being so in love that you’ve become blind to what is really going on around you and you don’t even know what to do anymore. It’s almost like an out of control obsession. This song is definitely one of my favorite songs on my upcoming album. I helped write a bit of it and it was so much fun! Oh and I have a music video coming out for it soon so look out for it!" *In the music video, Ramirez was able to have a group of some of her close friends featured as lead extras, one of them being Wiki Channel actress, Percilla Gold. *This song can be heard on Ramirez's debut album, Here's to Us, released September 23, 2014. Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Singles Category:Chesney Ramirez discography Category:Music Category:Projects